1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus for exposing a substrate, an exposure method, and a method for producing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus, which performs the multiple exposure for the substrate, is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-214783 in relation to the exposure apparatus to be used in the photolithography steps.
In the multiple exposure, a plurality of masks are prepared to execute the exposure for each of the masks in some cases, and a plurality of illumination conditions are prepared to execute the exposure under the different illumination conditions for the respective masks in other cases. In such situations, it is necessary to take a period of time in which the mask is exchanged and/or a period of time in which the illumination condition or the like is changed. Therefore, there is such a possibility that the rate of operation of the exposure apparatus may be lowered, and the throughput may be lowered.
The microdevice (electronic device) such as the semiconductor device is formed by overlaying a plurality of patterns on a substrate. It is important to satisfactorily perform the positional adjustment for the respective patterns in the multiple exposure as well in order to produce a desired device.